


belle vie

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Travel, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: First sentence fanfic prompt: "Are you French? Because Eiffel for you."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	belle vie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubblesyoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesyoh/gifts).



> This is a prompt from tumblr where I reblogged something that said "send me the first sentence of a fic and I'll write the next five." And someone actually did send me something? What?? haha. But it's me so I wrote a whole thing. That I did not edit or reread. And I just went with my first thought... so that is me saying, sorry for the mess! Enjoy! lmao

"’Are you French? Because Eiffel for you.’"

Alex howled on the other end of the phone and Michael beamed at the sound.

“Really, Alex? Are we really that cheesy Valentine’s Day card type of couple?” Michael rolled his eyes but his chest filled with warmth as he turned the small Valentine’s Day card over in his hands. He hadn’t stopped smiling since he had untaped it from the airstream door a few minutes ago.

“Yup!” Alex said proudly. Michael laughed. “At least we now have something to make fun of.”

“True, true.”

There was a moment of comfortable silence and Michael sighed in contentment. But then he heard Alex take a deep breath. He knew Alex well enough to know he was steadying himself for something.

“Have you… where are you? Did you go in the airstream yet?”

Michael’s brows furrowed. “I’m still outside, I called you right away. Why? Am I going to be met with a line of rose petals leading to the bed?” Michael’s heart leapt as Alex’s giggle filled him. He was so happy he would be able to hear that sound for the rest of his life.

“Okay, we are _definitely_ not that type of couple,” Alex laughed. “But go inside.”

Michael smiled, slid the card in his pocket and opened the airstream door. He was slightly disappointed when there were in fact no rose petals but his eyes immediately landed on an envelope laying in the middle of his perfectly made bed.

He put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter so he could open crisp, white envelope. As much as he wanted to tear it open, he felt as if there was something inside that he undoubtedly did not want to rip. Michael pulled out the paper and gasped.

“Alex,” he said breathlessly. He faintly heard Alex chuckle on the other end of the phone. Dropping the paper, he picked up the phone and switched it to a facetime call. Alex answered just smiling.

“Alex,” he continued, a hesitant smile spreading across his lips as he glanced between the paper and the phone screen. “What did you do?”

“I want to take you to Paris.” Michael stared at Alex. He was overcome with emotion and his heart was racing with possibility. But there was worry.

“Before you say anything,” Alex started as Michael laughed. After all these year it shouldn’t surprise Michael at well Alex knows him but every time he is amazed. “I can get you a passport and no one will know anything’s amiss. I’ll take care of it all.”

“You’ll take care of it all?” Michael winked.

“Mhmm. I’ll be in control of everything,” Alex said seductively. Michael smirked.

“Just the way I like it.”

“Oh don’t think I don’t know that.” Michael snickered before turning serious.

“I’ve never even been on a plane before – unless you count the spaceship, but that didn’t really have the happiest of landings,” Michael said tentatively. He had to admit he was nervous about the possibility of traveling abroad. Not just getting caught, he trusted Alex when it came to the passport, but flying? Yes he had spent a good percentage of his life trying to build a spaceship, but that was his own work using his own calculations. He had never been great on relying on others, especially when it came to putting his life in their hands.

“Look at me,” Alex implored softly. Michael raised his eyes to meet his. “I know it’s scary, and I say that has someone who has flown and flown in dozens of planes, among other things. But it’ll be fine, and I’ll be right there holding your hand.” Michael let out a breath and felt more relaxed as he envisioned sitting right next to Alex.

“And maybe if I get too scared, you can find other ways to distract me,” Michael said flirtatiously. “There’s a club I’ve always wanted to join and I think you could give me the perfect introduction…”

Alex laughed and shook his head in mock disbelief. “So that’s a yes? We’ll go to Paris and eat baguettes and croissants?”

“And use obnoxious French pronunciations when ordering them?”

Alex rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his amusement. “I would expect nothing less.” 

Michael watched Alex’s smile reach and light up his eyes. He was so in love with this man and couldn’t wait to experience every adventure with him.

“Okay, I should go back to work,” Alex groaned. Michael frowned as he tried to find ways to stall the end of the call.

“What if you just skipped the rest of the day? It is a holiday after all.”

“I don’t think that’ll go over well, but I’ll come over after I get out, even if you’re already asleep,” Alex promised. “And tomorrow I will make sure your patience is rewarded.” Michael laughed lightly and turned the words over in his head; his jeans were already beginning to feel tighter.

“I have no doubt you will.” Michael stared at the beautiful man and couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten. “Alex? Thank you. I can’t wait to explore the world with you.”

He watched a soft blush spread across Alex’s cheeks. “This is only the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr! [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
